Meeting
by fawkester
Summary: witch!Castiel/familiar!Dean au :) *title is going to change eventually* *WIP*
1. meeting

Castiel notices the guy for the first time in the bar on Tuesday. He's sitting in the corner by himself, shoulders hunched under a weathered leather jacket, giving everyone in the bar an intense once-over. It's almost as if he's looking for someone. Castiel's still watching him when the guy turns his gaze toward him and something in his eyes lights up. Castiel leaves in a hurry.

He should've known it wouldn't have been that easy to ditch the guy. He's everywhere Castiel goes, always lurking around the corner in that damn jacket. It's gotten to the point where Castiel is actually considering going up and talking to the man, if only to swipe some of his hair and hex him into oblivion.

He briefly considers this plan as he exits the grocery store and sees the man leaning against a brick wall, near the entrance of an alley. The guy is watching him again, but it almost looks as if he's scanning the area around him too, on the lookout for threats. As soon as Castiel takes more than a few steps toward him, something flickers across the guy's face (confusion, maybe?) before he turns and disappears into the alley. Without thinking, Castiel follows him, stopping in the entrance. The man isn't there. The only living creature in the gloomy place is a ragged looking German Sheppard that whines when it steps in a puddle. Castiel walks away. 

Over the next few weeks, Castiel sees less of the man and more of the dog, and he starts to wonder if the two are connected somehow. It's only as he's walking towards the entrance to his apartment building and sees the guy standing just outside the light of a street lamp that he finally decides to talk to him.

He heads towards the guy, slightly surprised when he doesn't run away again. The man seems more distracted than usual tonight, flinching when Castiel says "Hello."

His head snaps up and Castiel can see fear in impossibly green eyes. It almost makes him regret his next sentence. "I've noticed you've been following me."

The man ducks his head and coughs. "I'm sorry." His voice is rougher than Castiel expected, almost like it hasn't been used in a while.

His response confuses Castiel, but he ignores it for a more pressing question. "You're not a hunter, are you?"

The guy lets out a harsh laugh. "Hell no."

One last question. "Where's your dog?"

The head snaps up again, the eyes more interested than scares this time. "You don't - I don't have a dog."

Castiel frowns. "Yes, you do. I've seen it. That mangy German Sheppard."

The guy grimaces. "Oh. That dog."

Cas sighs impatiently. "Yes, _that_ dog. So where is he?"

The man bites his lip and darts his gaze around the area quickly. "He's, uh, he's right here." He bends down, and at first Castiel thinks he's picking something up off he ground until there's a cracking sound and the man is gone.

The dog stands before him, ears dropped low, tail tucked between its legs. It looks even worse up close, entire clumps of fur missing, angry red slashes across its front legs, so thin he can see its ribs protruding on the sides. He can recognize the strange man in its features now. The almost same shade of hair, the tired eyes, the desperate look about them both.

"Oh." Castiel says quietly, as realization dawns on him. "You're a familiar."

Suddenly the man is standing there again, rubbing the back of his neck. He coughs again and Castiel realizes that it's probably not a nervous tick and that the man is actually sick. Now that he's made the connection between dog and man, he can almost hear the constant growl beneath the man's words as he speaks again. "Your familiar, actually."

"Mine?" Castiel breathes and regrets every time he'd thought he guy was a freak. He was just taking a roundabout way of protecting him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You ran away the first time. Figured you didn't want me. But I needed to stay around and protect you. I couldn't just leave." He shoves his hands into his jacket pockets before offering weakly. "My name's Dean."

"Castiel." He tries to say it with a smile, almost excited. He's always loved the idea of a familiar, but never thought he'd actually have one. "It's very nice to meet you, Dean."

Dean meets his eyes carefully. "Really?"

"Of course." Castiel frowns. "Now, I'm not sure how this usually works, but I do know I need some sleep. Would you like to talk again tomorrow?"

Dean nods slowly. "I can just come back here in the morning."

He turns to walk away but Castiel stops him by talking. "I actually have work then, but I always stop for coffee first, I can pick you up on my way. Where do you live?"

Dean doesn't answer.

"Dean?" He reaches out to set a hand on Dean's shoulder but the other man steps out of reach.

When he speaks, his voice cracks a little. "I sleep down by the pier. It's not a big deal, and they usually throw out good scraps in the mornings so it's fine." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than Castiel.

"Oh my god." Castiel whispers as everything slides into place. Dean has been homeless for over a month, not doing anything but watching over Castiel because he somehow got the insane idea that Castiel wouldn't want him. It also accounts for the fact that Dean has been spending more time as a dog recently, because people are definitely more inclined to give handouts to a dog rather than a man. Castiel can see Dean fiddling with his sleeves, most likely trying to cover those scratches he saw on the dog. Dean is injured and starving and Castiel isn't doing a damn thing.

"When was the last time you ate?" He demands as he grabs Dean's wrist before he can flinch away again and starts walking towards his apartment.

"Um, two days ago." Is the mumbled reply. "Where are we going?"

It's obvious Dean doesn't care that he's hurting himself and Castiel is so angry he wants to tear his hair out. As he unlocks the door, he says, "We're going into my apartment to get you some food and a shower and an actual place to sleep. We'll figure out the bonding later." When Dean looks ready to bolt, Castiel pushes him through the open door with a little help from his magic. "No arguing."

Dean looks terrified as Castiel hands him a towel and shows him how to work the shower. He only nods when asked if he likes macaroni and cheese. By the time he's stepping out of the bathroom and Castiel is telling him that his clothes are getting washed but here have these old pajamas of mine he looks ready to cry. When he sits down at the kitchen table to eat his dinner, he actually does.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel asks softly.

"Nothing." Dean rubs at his eye with the back of his hand and stares at the tear tracks as if they've personally betrayed him. "This is just, just the nicest someone has been to me in a long time."

Castiel makes a silent vow right then and there to find everyone who's ever hurt Dean and curse them to hell and back.

As Castiel changes into his own pajamas, he wonders how long Dean will stay. When he tells Dean that he can sleep in Castiel's king-sized bed and sees the gratefulness in his eyes, he thinks about how he'll have to change his daily routine. When he tries to leave the room, Dean grabs his wrist, whispering "Stay, Cas. Please." As he settles behind his familiar, his heart pressed to Dean's spine, his hand gripping Dean's shoulder, he thinks he can get used to this.


	2. bonded

When Castiel wakes up to sunlight streaming through the window, he feels inexplicably _greater_. As if some higher power crept in in the night and left a second consciousness in his mind, he can feel a steady stream of half-formed thoughts floating alongside his own. Thoughts of safety, home, and warmth. 

It takes him a moment to wake up fully, and acknowledge the body curled into him, the short hairs that are tickling his nose.

It takes him another moment to realize that the new thoughts are coming from the still asleep man in his arms. The events of the night before come rushing back to him and he understands the importance of the safety Dean feels right now. His hand is still resting on Dean's shoulder, and he can feel the muscles shifting under the skin as the other man slowly wakes up.

Castiel isn't stupid. He knows why he can hear Dean's thoughts in his head. Somehow, during the night, they had bonded. And he really didn't mind. It was quick and easy, obviously meant to be.

So when he presses his nose into Dean's hair and sends the words _Hello Dean _into Dean's mind, he's expecting a little confusion. Maybe a soft smile when he understands. A laugh, if he's lucky.

What's he's not expecting is for Dean to automatically tense up and push himself out of Cas' arms, falling off the bed in his hurry to get away. Castiel stares at him feeling the fear pulsing off his curled form in waves.

"Dean? Dean, what's wrong?"

The only response is a litany of "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" and the constant shaking of Dean's head. 

Castiel climbs out of the bed, reaching an arm towards his familiar, frowning when he flinches away. "I don't think you have anything to apologize for."

"I bound myself to you without permission and now when you realize I'm not worth anything I won't be able to leave and shit shit _shit_." He lets it all out in a single breath, not meeting Cas' eyes.

"First of all," Castiel says quietly, sitting down next to him. "You didn't bond yourself to me without permission. We were both asleep and there was nothing you could have done. And second, I don't believe for a minute that you're worthless. How could you think that of yourself?"

"S'what everyone says."

"Not me." Castiel fits himself alongside Dean's back, letting emotions flow freely through the bond. Dean gasps when they hit him and he seems to relax into the hold, reassured for now. Cas runs his hands up and down Dean's arms, surprised when he finds the edge of a raised scar on the shoulder.

He frowns, spreading his fingers over the mark, certain he hadn't seen any marks on the shoulders when he handed Dean the pajamas last night. When he slides over to get a better look at it, Dean glances over at him, confusion written in his features. The confusion only grows at Cas' sharp intake of breath.

There, on Dean's shoulder, is a scar shaped almost exactly like a handprint.

Cas reaches out a hand and fits it over the mark and a shock runs through him both. Cas watches the goosebumps fade along Dean's skin and whispers. "It seems I left a mark on you."

Dean nods. "I'd say so."

"Does it," He squints at the red scar. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's actually nice." Cas shifts one of his fingers slightly and can feel the pleasure radiating from Dean. "Like, really nice."

It goes quiet after that, Cas leaves his hand on Dean's shoulder, watching and feeling the other man's reactions to miniscule movements. The soft sunlight shoots highlights through his hair, the freckles on his cheeks stand out against a light blush, his bottle green eyes watch Castiel carefully. He's still bone thin and the scratches on his arms look infected, but Cas can't help but think that he's beautiful.

The blush on Dean's cheeks darkens and as he ducks his head, Cas realizes he probably heard that last thought. Oops.

"Y'know," Dean mumbles. "You're not that bad yourself."

It's Cas' turn to blush and he allows himself to consider the possibility of kissing those red lips. Dean looks up at him, gazing under long lashes, and Cas isn't just considering it anymore. He leans forward, setting his palm on the side of Dean's face. Their lips have just barely touched and Cas can already tell this is going to be the best damn kiss of his life when they're interrupted by a shrill ringing.

Cas jerks away. "_Shit._"

"What is it?" Dean sounds dazed, unconsciously leaning forward, and Cas wonders just how long it's been since he had actual human contact.

"Not you." Castiel says hurriedly as he grabs his phone from the bedside table. "Hey, Balthazar. No, no. I'm just running a little late this morning. Yes, I'll be there. Don't let Zachariah do anything stupid."

He shoots Dean an apologetic smile (one he really means, because he really did want to continue with that kiss and whatever it would lead to) as he begins to rush about the room, getting ready. "I'm late for work."

He senses a pulse of understanding from Dean, who does his best to get out of his way. When he comes out of the bathroom, chin still damp from shaving, the lighter-haired man is asleep on the bed, breathing in the scent from Castiel's pillow.

Cas smiles to himself as he runs a hand through his hair, trying to comb it out a little. He scribbles a note to leave on the kitchen table, telling Dean to help himself to whatever's in the fridge and that he'll be home around seven.

He can only hope Dean will still be there. 

Work is awful, and Castiel can't help but feel relieved it's over as he unlocks the door. The entire apartment is dark and quiet, and for a moment he thinks Dean's left. But the sweep of magic he sends through the house reveals there's one living thing hanging around in the bedroom. He sets his keys and briefcase on the table, padding over the bedroom door and pushing it open as softly as he can.

"Dean?"

There's dark shape curled up at the end of the bed and as Cas calls out, two ears perk up. He flicks the light on and steps over to scratch behind the dog's ears. "You're very handsome in this form too." But seeing Dean in this form also just served to remind Cas that he was severely underfed and had wounds on his arms that needed treatment. "But I want to talk to you."

The dog whines once, long and low, before Dean is sitting in his place, back in his old t-shirt, Cas' hand in his hair.

"We need to get you more clothes." Cas says, fingering the hem of one ratted sleeve. "But first," He took Dean's wrist in his hand and flipped it so he could look at the scratches on his forearm. "We need to get these cleaned up."

Dean pulls his arms away. "I'm fine. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Cas can tell there's a story behind the injuries Dean isn't going to share anytime soon, but they still need to be cleaned. "I don't need to know about them, but you have to take care of yourself. So come with me."

He brings Dean into the small bathroom and has him sit on the edge of the bathtub while he searches for the brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some bandages.

"This may sting." He warns, as he pours the clear liquid over Dean's arms. Dean's only reaction is a quiet hiss of pain and he's quick to wipe away the tears welling up in his eyes. He hold his arms out so Cas can wrap the white bandage around it.

"There." Cas says as he finishes. "We'll just have to check them every day or so to make sure they're not infected. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Dean says quietly. "Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome." Cas holds Dean's hands in his own for a while, the backs of his hands resting on Dean's knees. He looks into Dean's eyes and wonders what Dean is thinking.

He jumps a little as he sees the smile in Dean's eyes and hears his voice in his head. _I'm thinking you should kiss me._

Castiel lets out a soft laugh, before closing the gap and pressing his lips to Dean's, because who is he to say no to that?


End file.
